


Why me?!

by DarkZyrex



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Lot of Plot, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Crime, Drug Use, I think this counts as shota? Idk, M/M, Molestation, Oneshot, Plot, Porn With Plot, Rape, Shota, Underage Sex, Yaoi, sad/emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZyrex/pseuds/DarkZyrex
Summary: A young boy is targeted and abused in filthy ways...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of plot, so to skip it and cut straight to the smutty stuff...skip to chapter 5 and pretty much every other chapter after that...otherwise...enjoy

Micha was a timid, young boy with slightly blonde hair that came down just past his eyes, slim body, and had rare green eyes. He had just recently been hired as a part-time janitor at the city's police station.

He had gotten the job through his friend, Peter whos father, Lorenzo was the chief of police. Lorenzo liked Micha, but was also very worried about him. Micha lived with his step-father, Jack who Lorenzo was suspicious about.

Jack was known to be an alchoholic, agressive and just an overall jackass. Jack had been to the jail several times, twice just the other week, leaving Micha to go get him and drive him home, even without a license.

Micha would sometimes go over to hang out with Peter, and Lorenzo would notice bruises and scratch marks on his face and arms and even his chest and back whenever they were in their backyard swimming, even though Micha kept his shirt on.

However, whenever he would ask Micha about them, he would close up and deny that Jack was the one responsible. He would sometimes say that the other kids at school did it, or that he had done it to himself. But Lorenzo knew better. So to keep a closer eye on him, and to help him with money, Lorenzo gave him this job.

Micha was walking the halls by the cells, sweeping and thinking about random things, when a voice caught his attention.

"Hey" it said.

Micha looked around and saw a man in a cell leaning against the bars with his arms resting between them. Micha silently studied the man.

He was tall, slim, had dark blue eyes, a beard that would be considered five O'clock shadow, his hair was slicked back, and he had a scar the lead from his right cheek down over the corner of his mouth and ending at his chin.

  
He was also wearing the mandatory orange prisoner outfit with the zipper zipped down a little bit, exposing his black tank top and the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. The man was flashing a small friendly smile. Micha, being as timid as he always was, heaitated to speak.

"Y-y...ya?" He stuttered nervously, trying not to look the man directly in the eye. The man's smile grew.

"No need to be so serious, kid." He said with his decently low-pitched voice.

Micha, still not looking the man in the face, responded.

"I-i'm not suppose to...t-talk to the cellmates..." He said quietly.

"Heh, i get it. Can i at least know your name?" The man asked, never removing his gaze from him.

Micha just looked down and stood there, not saying anything. The man took the hint and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fair enough." He said and turned around.

Micha then took this chance to leave quietly. But before he he took a step, he heard the man speak again.

"By the way...I'm Anthony." He said.

Micha didn't turn around, but he listened. After a moment, Micha started walking and sweeping again, not saying anything. Anthony turned his head to watch him leave, and gave a little chuckle. After a couple minutes, micha turns the corner leading back to the front desk.

As he approaches it, he sees Lorenzo waiting at the end for him. That signaled the end of Micha's shift for the day. Once he reached the end, he emptied out the dust pan and put the broom away, and walked over to him.

"Good job, bud. Ready to go?" Lorenzo asked, patting him gently on the shoulder. Micha gave a slight smile and nodded. He followed Lorenzo out of the building and into his car. Lorenzo started the police cruiser and drove towards Micha's house. Micha was quietly looking out the window when Lorenzo spoke.

"So...how's school comin'?" He asked.

"Good" was all Micha said.

Out of all the times Lorenzo tried to start some small talk with Micha, he would usually only get one word responses, so he left it at that this time. When he pulled up to his house, Micha took his time getting out, like he always did.

"Micha..." Lorenzo started. Micha stopped and waited for him to speak, but didn't look at him.

"I know i say this everytime but...if there's anything you want to tell m-"

"I know sir" Micha said interupting him. "I'm fine" He said looking the man in the eyes. As Micha left the car and closed the door, Lorenzo rolled down the window.

"Alright kiddo. Have a safe night, call if you need anything, and see you tomorrow." He said.

"'Kay, thanks" Micha said as he walked up to his front door.

Lorenzo watched him as he entered the house and then drove off. As soon as Micha entered, he heard Jack hollar at him.

"Boy, go fetch me another pack" he said while watching T.V.

Micha went to the fridge, grabbed another pack of beer for Jack and brought it to him. He handed the pack to him. The already drunk man yanked it from him.

"My god you're fuckin' slow!" The man scolded him. "Get outta here now"

Micha took his leave and went to his room. He closed the door and sat on his bed. Micha started work right after school and ended work around nine, and it was now seventeen after nine. So he got undressed,layed down, put his ear buds in and listened to his music.

Micha must have fallen asleep because Jack came bursting in and startled him. Fear and confusion filled his eyes and mind. When he calmed down and understood what had happend, he took his ear buds out and looked up at the now even drunker man.

Jack walked up to him and cupped his hand under Micha's chin, squeezing both his cheeks roughly.

"On your *hic* k-knees boy!" The man said impatiently.

Micha did as he said and was slapped on the cheek by the man's erect, throbbing cock. Without needing to be told, Micha opened his mouth. The drunk thrusted his hips, aiming for the boy's mouth, missed a couple times, then finally shoved it in roughly. Micha winced at the impact. Jack then grabbed him by the hair and vigorously abused his mouth.

Micha, having been forced to do this for years now, endured it and prayed for it to end soon. Finally Jack grunted, shoved his cock down the poor boy's throat and came, causing Micha to gag. Micha swallowed as much of it as he could. When the drunk was done, he pulled out, wiped the rest of everything on his cock all over Micha's face, and then left the room not saying anything.

Micha rushed to the bathroom and threw it up. When he was done, he flushed and headed for the sink. He washed his face and then brushed and rinsed his mouth and teeth. When he left the bathroom, he looked out into the living room to see Jack passed out in his recliner chair, still pantsless. He then went back to his room, got back into bed and cried. He eventually cried himself back to sleep.

Micha only put up with Jack's abuse because he didn't want to leave the house. He had grown up in this house and had happy memories with his mother here. His mother passed away from a fatal car accident after leaving the house after having an argument with Jack.

Micha didn't wanna leave all that behind. So he endured everything Jack would dish out just to be able to keep those memories. And he knew if he went for help, Jack would be taken away and Micha would be placed in someone else's care, inevedibly leading to the selling of the house, since he'd be too young to live there alone, espesially with no money.

Micha was well aware of his naivness and how much of a bad choice it was, but it was his to make.


	2. Working late

When Micha woke up, he rolled over and checked his alram clock. 8:04. He sat up and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. He walked over to his closet door and grabbed his towel from the handle. He then left his room and headed into the bathroom.

He closed the door and walked over to the shower. As he reached for the knob, he yawned. Before he finished yawning, he gasped and grabbed his neck. His throat was sore from Jack's abuse last night. He managed to turn the shower on with one hand while gently rubbing his neck with the other.

When the water reached a good warmth, he got in and let the water wash over him. Micha, being 15, was a fair hieght of 5.5 ft. And he had no body hair what so ever, besides a small hand full of blonde pubic hair.

He would often be called girly by other guys who have seen him shirtless when changing for gym class. That and he wasn't muscular either. So he'd always wear long, covering clothes and change in the bathroom instead since then.

Micha began to wash, but he did so very gently because he had many bruises from Jack beating him. When he was clean, he turned the shower off, got out and stood in front of the mirror. He had forgotten to turn on the fan before entering the shower, so now the mirror was all fogged up. Micha wiped it just enough to reveal his face. His hair was covering his eyes slightly, so he brushed it to the side.

Being curious, he grabbed one of his combs that he never used and straightend his hair, making it look fresh and neat. He turned his head from side to side, inspecting it in the mirror at every angle. He agreed it looked...formal, but used both hands to mess it up again. He liked his hair shaggy.

Afterwards, he brushed his teeth, dried off and hung up his towel to dry. He then went back to his room and got dressed in fresh clothes. He put on his red boxers, blue jeans, a long sleeved grey shirt and a dark green sweater.

It was june 5th, but Micha always wore a sweater regardless of the season. Even shorts were a rare occurence. When he was dressed, he put some Old Spice cologne and deodorant on and stepped over to his table by his bedside.

He opened the drawer and took out a box of bandages. He had them in there just in case but also, he kept his beloved necklace at the bottom of it, hidden by the bandages. Even though it wasn't a very special place for it, he did it to keep it away and hidden from Jack.

It was a gift from his mother for his 10th birthday. It was a gold, heart-shaped locket with a small picture of him and his mother inside. He clutched it tightly, closed his eyes and kissed it.

"Love and miss you...Mom" he whispered to it. After another moment, he put it back in the box under everything and back in the drawer. He grabbed his phone, left his room, closed the door and headed to the front door.

Passing the kitchen, he looked at the time on the microwave. 8:32. School started at 9:00, and he only lived a couple blocks away, so he took his time. Walking past the living room, he looked over to see Jack still passed out in the same spot. The T.V. was still on too. So he quietly walked over and turned it off. He had to watch his step because there were empty beer cans all over the place.

When he made it back out of the room without waking him up thankfully, he walked to the front door. He put his shoes on, grabbed his bag and left quietly. He then headed for school.

On the way to Micha's school, there was an open field with tons of flowers, wild life and lush, blooming trees in a beautiful variety of colors. Micha always passed through it, even though it added an extra five minutes to his walk. But it was worth it to him. He felt free and at peace for the five minutes he was there.

He looked around with an actual small smile. Birds flying through the trees singing, squirrels running around, leaves and petals falling and riding away with the cool spring breeze. Micha loved all of it. He closed his eyes, still walking, and let the scent of it all fill his nostrils, then exhaled, with a sigh of satisfaction.

Another minute passes and he finally reaches the end. His school was just within sight, so he picked up his pace. Once at the front doors, he enters and walks down the busy hallway towards his classroom. Just before he manages to reach the room, Tyler stops him.

"'Sup sissy?" He taunts.

He was one of the senior students who was very popular because he was the Football Captain, but was a total jerk. He was tall and bulky with short black hair and a unibrow. So basically your stereotypical athletic bully. He bullied anyone and everyone who he didn't like or who he thought wasn't cool. Micha was both.

"Forget your purse at home? Better go home and get it incase you need one of your tampons! Heh!" The jock teased and his other three friends just laughed.

Micha didn't respond. He never did. He just looked to the ground and took the insults. Compared to Jack, these brutes were amateurs. Tyler was about to make another insult when Peter stepped in front of him, blocking his sight from Micha.

"Piss off, Tyler" Peter said with a serious and angered tone.

Peter was an average looking kid with short brown hair, brown eyes, some face acne and glasses. Tyler, knowing who his father was, backed off.

"Tch, whatever. I'll leave you and your boyfriend to it" the jock teased while turning away.

Peter didn't say anything else, knowing it would only make it worse. When they were gone, Peter turned towards Micha.

"Everyday the same thing...what an asshole" he said. "You okay?" He asked putting his hand on Micha's shoulder.

Micha just nodded. They both entered the room and sat down. Their desks were side by side and they were always partners for everything. After all, they've been best friends since kindergarten. The rest of the class were talking and mingling, then the teacher came in.

"Alright! Derrières in your chairs!" The teacher called out. Everyone took their seats.

"Thank you very much. That might be a new record!" He said in a playful way.

Some of the students giggled at that. Mr. Burnswick was Micha's nineth grade english teacher. He was fairly old, around his mid forties, with short brown hair with a noticable balding spot, somewhat short, wore glasses, a short sleeved sweater vest and a big nose.

Despite everything, everyone liked him. He was patient and understanding. He started calling out names for attendance. When he got to Micha's, Micha responded.

"H-h-*cough*...he-re" Micha struggles to get out. Mr. Burnswick looked up at him.

"Are you feelng okay Micha? Your voice sounds dreadful" the man asked kindly.

All the other kids turn to look at him. Micha, not liking being the center of attention, just nodded. The man stared at him for a moment, then spoke.

"Are you sure?" He asked, sounding concerned. Micha again just nodded.

"Well...alright. If you need to leave just hollar before you do okay?" Then man said full-heartedly.

Micha gave a quick smile to show he understood. The man then continued with the attendance. Micha was relieved he was no longer the center of everything. Peter just stared at him, wondering to himself.

'He was fine yesterday. Can someone really get sick like that so quickly?' Peter thought to himself.

When the teacher was done with attendance, he began teaching. The rest of the morning went by slowly and it was soon lunch time. Micha never brought a lunch, but Peter always packed double of everything for himself and Micha. Micha was more like a little brother to Peter than anything, even though Micha was six and a half months older than him.

Micha and Peter sat down at the end of an already currently used table in the cafe. Micha and Peter were sitting there across from each other. Peter handed him his food. Micha didn't take it.

"C'mon bro...you're gonna be nothing but skin and bones soon" Peter said in a playful tone, yet being serious as well.

"I-i'm just...not h-hungry..." Micha replies, his voice still scratchy.

"You say that everytime. I don't need to start feeding it to you do i? 'Cus i will if i have to. But we'll be made fun of endlessly if i do" Peter said smirking and taking a bite of sandwich. Micha smirked too.

"Heh...fine. You win" Micha said giving in and grabbing his sandwich. Peter smiled and they both ate together. As they ate and chatted, Tyler came up to them.

"Aww, you two on a date?" He teased. Micha closed up and looked away.

"Tyler, seriously. FUCK OFF!" Peter raised his voice.

"What? It's a *snicker* legitimate question. You gonna get all protective all call your daddy?" The jock taunted. Peter was about to retaliate when he saw someone stand behind Tyler.

"No need. I'm already here" a voice came from behind Tyler. The jock turned around and turned white. It was Lorenzo. The bully tried to speak, but Lorenzo stopped him.

"I don't wanna hear it. Go to the office and wait for me there" the man said in an unhappy tone.

The rest of the cafe made that weird 'oooooo' sound that kids make when someone gets in trouble. The jock slowly walked out of the cafe and to the office. Lorenzo then turned to the boys.

"You guys okay?" He asked. They both just nodded their heads.

"What're you doing here though?" Peter asked.

"I actually came to see Micha" the man replied.

"And not your own son? Gee, thanks." Peter said teasingly.

"I see you enough as it is" Lorenzo shot back jokingly. Peter smirked and Lorenzo ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Not the due man!" Lorenzo and Micha chuckled.

"Anyway, Micha. I was wondering, since it's Friday, if you'd be willing to work a couple extra hours tonight? One of our other janitors isn't returning our calls, so i thought maybe you'd be okay with that?" Lorenzo said looking towards Micha.

Micha hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "S-sure" he said. Lorenzo looked at him worried.

"Are you sure? You don't sound too good kiddo"

"I-i'm okay. Really" Micha tried to sound not sick. Lorenzo stared at him for a moment, then looked to his son.

"Has he been like this all day?" Lorenzo asked Peter.

"Well..." Peter stareted. Just then he felt Micha kick him under the table.

"Ah!...Actually n-no. He was just choking on his drink earlier" Peter said, lying to his dad. Lorenzo looked back at Micha.

"Well...alright then. Don't drink too fast bud" Lorenzo advised, ruffling Micha hair this time.

"And don't worry. You'll be paid extra for it of course" he added. Lorenzo then said goodbye and took his leave. Peter then turned to look at Micha.

"That hurt ya'know" he said.

"Sorry. But i need this. Any t-time spent away from Jack is bliss" Micha replied. Peter softend his look.

"Micha...what does he do to you?" Peter asked softly and caringly. Micha just stared at him for a moment.

"He's just...verbally abusive. Th-that's all" he lied.

Peter left it at that, but he knew Micha was lying. After lunch, the rest of the day went by pretty slowly. Before long it was the end of the day. When Micha and Peter met up, Lorenzo sighted them.

"Hey kiddo. I'm going back to the station now, so i figured i'd give you a ride" the man said smiling.

"Oh...o-okay" Micha replied.

"Alright, i'm headin' home. See ya Micha" Peter said extending his fist out. Micha returned the motion, bumping his fist with his.

"See ya later dad" the boy said, then hopped on his skateboard and skated off.

Lorenzo waved, then headed to his cruiser with Micha. They both got in and drove off. Micha was quiet the whole way there. Lorenzo didn't wanna push another conversation on him, so he just turned on some music. When they arrived, they got out and headed into the building.

Micha thanked him, then went right for the broom and headed off. Lorenzo watched as he started sweeping, then went to his office. Even though Micha had only just swept yesterday, the halls and empty cells were dirty from dirt, garbage and dust again. So he got to work.

After a few hours, his lunch break, and then a few more hours, it was around the time when Micha would go home. Micha was sweeping and about to turn a corner when Lorenzo caught up with him.

"Wow. Good job bud. I'm done for the day, so when your done, officer Hienz will drive you home, okay?" He said putting his hand on Micha's shoulder.

Micha just nodded. Lorenzo shot a smile and then left. Micha continued sweeping. While he was making his way down the last hallway, he heard a familiar voice.

"Welcome back" it said.

Micha turned his head to see Anthony leaning against the back wall inside his cell. Micha was about to ignore him and continue, when Anthony pushed himself off the wall and walked up to the bars.

"C'mon kid. I just wanna talk a little" he said softly. "I mean...being alone in this cell is kinda boring. I'd talk to myself but...me and my inner voice aren't on good terms right now" he said smirking.

"He always thinks he's right. I always know that i am. So...we're not speaking right now" Micha actually smirked at that.

"See? I'm a cool guy, right?" He asked playfully. Micha, knowing that he'd be here for another few boring hours, gave in and leaned his broom against the oppisite wall. He then leaned against it too.

"Okay...you have my attention" he replied, still smirking. The man smiled.

"Atta boy! Now, how about we start over, huh?" The man said standing up straight, fixing himself up and slicking his hair back.

"I'm Anthony, and this is my...little place here. Pretty roomy, decent bed, a toilet to let everyone see me take a shit" he said playfully. Micha giggled at at him.

"Heh, so...what about you?" He said. Micha hesitated, then spoke.

"I'm...M-Micha" he replied. Anthony's smile grew.

"Micha, huh? That's a nice name" he said kindly. Micha blushed and smiled a little.

"Th-thanks" he said shyly.

"You sound a little sick today" the man stated.

"Y-ya...i have...allergies and...stuff..."

"Allergies, huh? I see" he said.

Anthony took a cigaette out of his pocket and pretended to drop it through the bars. Micha saw this and instinctivly went to grab it. When he picked it up and handed it to him, Anthony didn't grab it. He grabbed Micha's hand instead and pulled his arm through the bar.

Micha was confused and didn't know what to do or expect. He tried to pull away, but the man was strong. Anthony brought his other hand up to Micha's face. Micha flinched and lowered his head to avoid his hand. But to Micha's surprise and confusion, Anthony gently put his fingers under his chin and lifted his head up.

Micha squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he wouldn't hurt him. Anthony moved his hand up and caressed his cheek ever so gently. Micha slowly opened his eyes and met Anthony's eyes. Anthony looked him in the eyes softly, still caressing his cheek. He brushed the boy's hair out of his eyes to clearly see his pretty, emerald eyes.

"I can tell you've been abused" the man said softly. Micha's struggling ceased and he stared at the man in confusion.

"I can see it in your eyes" he said, whispering now.

"I can treat you better...much better...and smite those who hurt you" he said seriously and a little ominously.

Micha felt like he wanted to cry, but he faught it and yanked his arm away and got free from the man's grasp. Micha rubbed his arm and a few tears came running down his cheeks.

"Micha..." Anthony called out to him in the same soft voice. Micha refused to look at him. He then grabbed the broom and walked away quickly. When he turned the corner, he ran into officer Hienz.

"Oh! There you are. I was just..." The man stopped and noticed the tears on the boy's cheeks.

"Hey, hey buddy. What's the matter?" He asked softly, kneeling down a little. Micha wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"N-nothing..." He said trying to sound normal.

"C'mon bud, i'm not that dumb" the man replied. Micha thought for a moment, then came up with something.

"I-i was just...thinking about...m-my mom..." He lied.

Officer Hienz didn't know Micha that well, but he did know about his mother's passing.

"Oh buddy, it's alright" the man said embracing him.

Micha didn't hug him back, he just stood there. When the man let go, he brought him to the front desk. He asked him if he wanted to go home. Micha nodded and Hienz called Lorenzo to let him know. Lorenzo gave the okay and wished him a good night.

Hienz then brought Micha to his cruiser and drove him home. The whole way there, Micha was thinking about what Anthony said.

What did he mean? And how could he have known so much from just looking into his eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upped my game in this chapter.  
> Expect the same for all the others to come.


	3. Bad night

Lorenzo sat down at the table, joining his son and wife for dinner. Peter and his mother Marie both started eating, but Lorenzo just stared at his food, lost in thought. Peter tried to grab the salt, but couldn't reach it.

"Dad, can you pass the salt, please?" Peter asked. Lorenzo didn't respond.

"Dad~?" He said waving his hand a little. Lorenzo snapped out of it and looked at Peter.

"Uh?...what?" The man finally replied.

"The salt..." Peter said pointing to it.

"Oh! Sorry, here" he said, passing him the salt.

"I can't daydream during class, but you get to during dinner?" Peter said sarcastically.

"I'm...thinking about work. You think about your video games and what not" Lorenzo countered. Peter gave a guilty smile and sprinkled some salt on his food.

"Anyway, has Micha been acting strangely lately?" Lorenzo asked. Peter thought for a moment.

"Well...kinda i guess. I mean, he did seem more out of it than usual" Peter said.

"How so? Tell me everything"

"Well, don't get mad but..." Peter started.

"You lied about Micha choking on his drink" Lorenzo said, finishing his sentence.

"...it was that obvious, huh?" Peter said smirking.

"I raised you. I know when you're lying or hiding something. That, and i'm a cop" The man said taking a bite of food.

"Are you worried about him too?" Peter asked.

"Always. Even more so since i got that call a couple minutes ago" Lorenzo said.

"What? Why? Was it Micha? Is he okay?!" Peter said getting anxious.

"Calm down. It was my colleague. He called saying he found Micha crying when he went to go check on him. Apparently he made himself cry thinking of his mother" Lorenzo explained.

Peter looked down at his food with a sad expression.

"Oh, the poor thing" Marie said, heartbroken. Peter looked up again.

"I'm gonna invite him over tomorrow" he said. "I'm not gonna let him be sad alone" he said seriously.

"What a nice idea. I'll go shopping for some snacks for you two. Maybe i'll pick up a movie too" Marie said kindly.

"He was scheduled to work on sunday, but i'll give him a day off" Lorenzo smiled. Everyone one smiled and continued eating.

Over at the jail, Anthony was approached by three security guards. Anthony sat up in his bed and looked out at them through the bars.

"You have a visitor" one of the guards said while unlocking his cell door. Anthony smiled and got up. He walked towards the men and let them cuff him. They then lead him to a witness room.

Anthony entered and sat down in a chair behind a big metal table. Another man in a business suit walked in. He was tall, about 5.9 ft. Had longish black hair slicked to the side, Wore glasses and black gloves. He sat down across from Anthony.

"Simon..." Anthony said smiling.

"Brother..." The man replied with an emotionless look.

"You know, i can get you out of here right now. I already killed the cameras" Simon said.

"No need to be so hasty. I like to take my time." Anthony replied. Simon sighed.

"Whatever. Zeke is in place. He'll stop by your cell later"

"Nice. I have a total of eight others willing to join" Anthony said.

"That's it? I had five vans ready. We'll barely need two for that many" Simon said unimpressed.

"Don't matter. Anyone willing to join is good enough. Anyway, how are we doing in sales?"

"Fairly good"

"Fairly? What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means one of our clients hasn't paid up yet" Anthony was upset.

"Is it that russian bastard again?" Anthony asked with an angry frown.

"Yup..." Anthony sighed and brought his cuffed hands up to rub his eyes in frustration.

"I can handle late payments. I can even handle people who pay for it little by little. But i can't fuckin' stand scumbags who don't even make an effort to contact us!"

Anthony practically shouted and slammed his hands onto the metal table, making a loud boom that echoed throughout the room.Luckily there were no guards in the room, and the room was soundproof. Simon just sat there, emotionless.

"I tracked him. Want me to send someone to get him?" Simon asked calmly. Anthony looked at Simon ominously.

"Twenty four hours...that's all he gets. My patience can only be stretched so far" he said with a growl.

"And if not?..." Simon asked.

"Find'em, and drag his ass back to the club, so i can kill'em myself" Anthony said, clentching his fists. Simon smiled.

"My pleasure" is all he said, then got up and rang the buzzer.

The guards came in and escorted both men out seperately. Anthony was lead back to his cell, had the cuffs removed and layed back down on his bed. The guards lock the cell door and left.

By this time, officer Hienz had reached Micha's house and entered the drive way. Micha thanked the man and stepped out. The man wished him a good night and drove off.

Micha stepped up to the door. He reached for the handle and grabbed it, but hesitated to open it, knowing and fearing what Jack had in store this time. He finally opened the door, entered and closed it. He took off his shoes, set his bag down and walked by the living room. When he peered in, Jack was sitting in his chair. But to Micha's surprise, he had a woman sitting on his lap.

The woman was most likely in her early twenties. She noticed him and smiled.

"Hi there, cutie" she said waving. Micha didn't respond and he saw Jack lean forward to see who she was talking to.

"Oh...just you..." He said miserably.

"Is he your son?" The woman asked looking at him.

"Fuck no! He's my ex's tyke." The man said heartlessly.

"Just ignore'im. He's fuckin' annoyin' anyway" the man continued.

The woman flashed him a quick merciful smile, then turned towards the T.V. Micha just walked by and went for his room. Before he made it there, he heard Jack speak.

"Get down and suck me off will ya?" The man said to her.

"Okay" she replied happily.

Micha could hear the zip of Jack's jeans being undone. And with that he hurried to his room and shut the door. Micha didn't bother undressing. He just plopped down on his bed and got lost in thought.

Micha's mind drifted to Anthony and what he said. The way he grabbed him. The way he looked at him. The way he gently stroked his cheek. Micha could still remember the feel of his hand against his cheek. And how he said he could tell he had been abused, and how he'd smite those who hurt him. Micha began to slowly drift off to sleep.

"Micha!!!" Micha jolted up with his back against the wall. Jack came bursting in extremely angrily. Micha expected the worst. Then Micha noticed something that horrified him. Jack's face was beaten and bloodied. Jack fell to his knees and crawled towards him.

"Did...did you...did you rat me out!?" The man screeched. Micha was confused and scared. He couldn't speak. He barely remembered to blink. Jack crawled onto the bed and grabbed his leg. Micha was too afraid to fight back. He looked up and saw a hazy figure of a man enter his room. He stood directly above Jack.

"Micha!!" Jack screamed, as if he were being burned alive. "Who!? Who is he!?" Jack screamed.

The hazy man reached both his hands out and grabbed Jack from behind by his neck. Jack was lifted off the ground and was being viciously choked. Micha was stilled paralyzed with fear. All he could do was watch in horror.

Jack was flailing in the air, trying to wiggle from from the man's grip. But the more he struggled, the tighter his grip became. Then, within seconds, Micha hears a deafening crack that echoed through the room. Jack went limp. The hazy man then dropped Jack's corpse abruptly and carelessly. The shady man then leaned forward for Micha.

Micha having been backed against a wall, couldn't escape. Not that he had the strength or courage to do so anyway. As the man inched closer, his face became clearer to Micha. It was Anthony!

"Micha..." He whispered. "Shh...it's okay...i'm here now" he said, grabbing Micha by the hand. "I'm gonna take care of you...Micha..."

As the man inched closer, Micha squeezed his eyes shut and and tried to pull away.

Then finally.....Micha woke up with a gasp and sat up quickly. Micha rubbed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He looked over at his clock. 12:48. Micha flopped back down on his bed and tried to catch his breath.

When he had calmed, he got up and left his room. He was about to enter the bathroom when he heard a weird sqeeking sound. He peered out into the living room to see the woman bouncing up and down ontop of Jack.

Micha knew what was going on and was glad he only saw the back of Jack's chair from this angle. Micha entered the bathroom, did his business, washed his hands and walked back out.

He could still hear the squeeking, plus the woman's ever increasing moans. He thought it was discusting, but was greatful she'd be the one to take his load this time. He went back to his room, closed the door and sat on his bed. He took a sip of water from his glass on his table, then got undressed and back into bed. Before long, he was asleep again.

When Micha woke up again, he checked the clock. 10:31. He just rolled back over and closed his eyes. A couple minuts later, he heard his phone go off. He groaned as he rolled over to grab it. Peter had texted him, telling him he and his father were coming to pick him up.

Micha rolled his eyes and sat up. He yawned and stretched, then got up to get dressed. When he was ready, he grabbed his phone and left his room. He went to brush his teeth and wash his face. After, he walked by the living room. Jack was passed out in his chair, as usual. And the girl was sleeping on the coach. The T.V. was still on too. Micha ignored it and went to the door.

He put his shoes on, walked out and sat down on the porch. After about fifteen minutes, Lorenzo pulls up. Micha gets up and walks over to the van. Lorenzo never used the cruiser to pick up Micha or to run errands. It was for when he was on duty only. Micha hopped in and buckled up.

"Mornin' Micha" Lorenzo said with a smile, looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"Morning..." He replied.

"Hey! You sound better" Peter chimed in.

"I guess so..." Micha said.

Lorenzo drove off. When they arrived, they all got out and headed inside. When they entered, Marie greeted Micha.

"Hello, Micha dear!" She said pulling him into a hug. Micha timidly hugged her back.

"Well, we're going to go shopping and pick up a movie. So behave yourselves" Lorenzo said walking out the door with Marie.

"'Kay, see ya" Peter said and closed the door. Peter then turned to Micha and smiled.

"Let's go play some nazi zombies!" He said eagerly and walking to his room. Micha smirked and followed.

"You're lucky i was already up when you texted me" Micha said.

"Meh. I either would've spammed you or rang your door bell anyway" Peter replied.

"You mean your dad would have? You're too aftaid of Jack" Micha teased.

"Fair enough" Peter replied and they both entered the room to play some games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things are going slowly, but i promise, it'll get much more smutty soon. Much!


	4. Plot, plot and more plot...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says...PLOT

Anthony was laying on his prison bed, hands under his head, just relaxing, when he heard a light knock on the cell bars. He lifted his head to see who it was and grinned. He got up and headed to the bars to look the visitor in the face. It was his younger brother, Zeke.

Zeke was was a little taller than Anthony, had short brown hair, light blue eyes, and was pretty skinny. He was also wearing a fulltime janitor's uniform. Anthony slipped his hand through the bar. Zeke met his gesture and grabbed it.

"It's good to see ya, bro!" Zeke said kinda loudly with a big grin. Anthony pulled his hand back and hushed him.

"Shush! Don't say that out loud you dunce!" Anthony whispered.

"Oh! Right! Sorry." Zeke said covering his mouth.

Anthony let out a sigh, then looked him in the eye. "Where'd you put the body?" He asked quietly.

"What body?" Zeke replied.

Anthony gave him a frustrated glare. "The body where you got that uniform from! Whaduya think!?" He said impatiantly.

Zeke's eyes widened as he now understood. "Oooh! Right! I...umm..." Zeke started, trying to remember. Anthony just stood there, looking at him blankly, waiting for him to remember.

"Oh! I dumped it down a sewer!" Zeke said smirking. Anthony continued to glare at him. Zeke knew then that his older brother wasn't happy. "Bad move?" He asked timidly. Anthony just rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hand. Zeke had gotten his answer.

"I-i can go ge-"

"No" Anthony said sternly, cutting Zeke off. Zeke shut his mouth. "We don't have time for that" Anthony said revealing his face again. Zeke thought for a moment, then spoke.

"Maybe a sewer gator will eat it!" He said naively. Anthony was used to Zeke's immaturity, but still got easily annoyed by it. He looked at Zeke.

"Zeke...i love ya bro..." He said.

"Thanks bro! I lo-"

"But you're an idiot" Anthony finished. Zeke shut his mouth, but grinned.

"Now, there are a total of eight newbies. Their cell numbers are C112, C134, C119, C126, C98, C155, C140 and C162" he said.

"Uh...okay..." Zeke replied.

"Why didn't you write them down?" Anthony asked.

"I don't have a pen...or paper" Zeke said shrugging his shoulders.

"Then use your phone, dummy!" Anthony said frustratedly.

"Oh! Right, heh". Zeke looked around then took out his phone and Anthony repeated the cell numbers to him and Zeke copied them onto it.

"Get all that?"

"Yup!"

"Lemme see"

Zeke handed him the phone and Anthony checked it over. He let out a frustrated sigh, then made some corrections.

"There, i also highlighted C155" Anthony said giving him back the phone. "The guy in that cell agreed to joining, but he seems sketchy. And now that i told him about it, we can't just leave him here" He said seriously. Zeke understood and nodded.

"Alright, i'm goin' back to see Simon. See ya later bro" he said walking away.

"Hang on!" Anthony called after him. Zeke turned around and looked at him.

"Ya?" "There's someone else i wanna bring with us" Anthony whispered with a smirk. Zeke walked back up to the bars.

"Oh okay, who?" He asked.

"His name's Micha" he said quietly. "He's a cute blonde kid with pretty green eyes. He works here as a part time janitor." He whispered. Zeke smirked.

"You got blue balls?" Zeke teased.

"It's not just that. This kid's...special" Anthony replied. Zeke kept smiling.

"Aight! I'll look for'em for ya. Oh, and Simon said to be ready on Monday" he said walking off.

"Fine, and be gentle with him too! I know how rough you can be" Anthony retorted.

Zeke just waved his hand, signalling that he understood and turned the corner. Anthony went back to his bed, layed down, and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but smile.

'Soon...Micha...' He thought to himself.

Over at Peter's, the boys were playing some games and just chatting away.

"Aarhg! How do i keep losing!? I play this in my spare time! And with all my online friends! And you don't even have this game! How!?" Peter whined as he tosses the controller onto the bed next to him. Micha giggles.

"Spare time? As if you do anything else other than play video games all day." Micha teased.

"Hey! I do other things!" Peter shot back.

"Eating, sleeping, going to school, and using the bathroom don't count, dork." Micha replied with a smirk.

"Ha! There's still one other thing I do y'know!"

"Oh, really? What?"

"Jerking off." Peter said with a smug grin.

"Gross." Micha said.

"You asked."

"I know, and I regret it." Micha chuckled. Peter just laughed at him. "So...now you gotta do something i say for losing...again." Micha reminded him.

"Uhg...fine...what now?" Peter asked, ready to do something humiliating. Micha had already won several times today, and had already made Peter eat a raw egg, notch his eyebrow and shout 'I'm a moron!' Out his room window. He didn't really know what he could make him do now. He looked around the room, trying to find and think of something, but couldn't.

"I don't know...there's not much else for you to do." Micha said leaning against the wall.

"Then how about i tell you to do something then?" Peter suggested.

"What? No way! I'm not the one who lost." Micha refused.

"Ok then. Let's play one more game. Loser has to do whatever the other tells them to do...no matter what!" Peter explained. Micha thought it over for a minute, then agreed.

"Fine. But what makes you think you can win this time?" Micha asked.

"Nothin really...just a hunch." Peter said with a smug grin.

"Tsk, whatever. Game on!" With that they started another game, and to Micha's surprise...he ended up losing.

"Huh?! But..." Micha started to say.

"Told ya." Peter said smuggly. Micha tossed the controller away and sighed.

"Alright...what am i doing?" Micha said defeated. Peter already knew what he wanted...but he just took his time, pretending to be thinking of something. After a couple minutes of 'hmms' and 'huhs', he finally spoke.

"Ok...I want the truth!" Peter said seriously.

"Truth? We aren't playing truth or dare!" Micha protested.

"Ah ahh. No. Matter. What. Remember?" Peter taunted. Micha rolled his eyes.

"Fine whatever...what truth?" He said giving in.

"I wanna know EXACTLY what Jack does to you." Peter said looking him squarely in the eyes. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he wanted to know. He needed to know. He had even come up with up with the 'loser does whatever the winner says' thing and let Micha win the other games to soften him up. So it was all or nothing now.

"Pete...seriously?..." Micha said annoyed. Peter just nodded his head. "Look it's...he...he's just...an asshole okay?"

"Micha c'mon dude. We're best friends. You should be able to tell me these things." Peter tried to reason with him.

"No offense Pete...but it's really not any of your business anyway." Micha said quietly and looking away.

"You're my best friend! So i'm making it my business!" Peter said getting up in his face.

"Why can't you just drop it?!" Micha shouted, angrily pushing him away.

"Because i care about you!!" Peter shouted back. Micha was about to yell back, when he noticed tears running down his friends cheeks. Micha, confused, didn't say anything.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to see your best friend who you've known your whole life suffer? And to know that when you try to help them, they lie and tell you everything's fine when it's obviously not?!" Peter said as more tears came pouring down his cheeks. "I just wanna help..." Peter said grabbing Micha's hand. Micha was fighting his own tears hearing this.

"I'm...i'm sorry...Pete..." Micha mummbled. Peter looked up at him. "I'll tell you...but not yet...just give me a little more time, okay?" Micha said looking back at him. Peter wiped his eyes.

"Ya...okay." He said, glad he got through to him. Peter smiled, and Micha gave the tiniest smile back. Peter's smile grew seeing his, and without thinking...he leaned in and kissed him...on the lips. Micha pushed him away in shock and Peter pulled away as soon as he did.

"OH MY GOD!! I-i-i'm!...i'm so!...crap!!! I'm sorry!!" Peter shouted and stuttered as he turned away hitting himself in the head repeatedly. Micha just sat there, still shocked and confused.

"I'm So sorry Micha! I didn't mean to...i just...aarh!!!" Peter said still freaking out. He then got up and rushed towards his door to get away from him. But Micha quickly grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" Micha said, holding on tight. Peter looked at him with regret. Micha gave him a soft look and pulled him back onto the bed.

"Micha i'm so-" Micha covered his mouth.

"I know...it's okay..." Micha said softly.

"You're not mad? Or freaked out?" Peter asked wiping another tear away. Micha just shook his head gently, looking him in the eyes.

"I just...didn't think you..." Micha started. Peter took a deep breath and met his gaze.

"I have for years...i was just...to emmbarassed to admit it. I even tried to deny it for so long." Peter confessed. Micha smiled at him. Peter blushed and smiled back.

"This is...pretty cheesy huh? Finding out this way, heh."

"A little. But i don't mind." Micha replied with a chuckle. They both giggled together, then Peter leanded in again. Micha leanded in too, when the front door opened.

"We're back!" Lorenzo hollered up to them. They both pulled away quickly and looked away from each other. Seconds later, they both looked at one another again and giggled. Then they both got up and headed downstairs.

"Welcome back." Peter greeted them. Lorenzo handed him a large paper bag that had the Taco Bell logo on it.

"Go set the table" Lorenzo said as he went to put the other grocceries away. Both boys looked to each other, smiled brightly and and went to set the table for the feast. A few minutes later, everyone was at the table enjoying their tacos. Lorenzo noticed that Micha was actually smiling, more than usual.

"You boys have fun?" He asked. Both boys look to each other briefly, grinned and say yes. Lorenzo smiled and took a bite of taco.

"You wanna sleep over Micha?" Lorenzo asked.

"Oh...uh, sure. I guess." Micha shrugged. Peter smiled to himself.

"Alright, i'll get the air mattress. I was also thinking about giving you the day off tomorrow." He said looking at Micha.

"Oh, you don't have to." Micha said.

"Nah, you deserve it. Have some more fun with Peter." He said kindly. Micha just smiled and thanked him.

When they all finished dinner, they washed up then watched a movie on Netflix in the living room. The movie was 'The fault in our stars'. They all loved it. When it ended, the boys said goodnight and went up to Peter's room again. Micha stretched and yawned. As he did, Peter hugged him from behind, startling him.

"Ah! Geez...what's this for?" Micha asked.

"I love you." Peter said bluntly. Micha paused and blushed a deep red.

"Huh? Wh-why so suddenly?"

"I don't know...i'm just glad i can say it now, for you to hear, y'know?"

"Tsk...you're a dork" Micha said playfully. Peter let him go and Micha turned to face him.

"Well...i'm tired so..."

"Ya same..." There was a moment of awkward silence, then Micha broke it.

"Well...night." Micha said walking over to the mattress.

"Wait!" Peter said. Micha turned around.

"Ya?"

Peter walked up, placed his hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him again. Micha meekly kissed him back but broke it short. Peter wanted more, but didn't wanna push too far.

"Goodnight." Peter whispered. Micha gave a little smile.

"Night." He said back. They both got into their beds and closed their eyes.

"Love you." Peter said quietly. Micha heared him, but didn't respond. Peter understood why he didn't say it back and closed his eyes again.

'Sorry Pete...i just...don't know...' Micha thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time...shit's goin down  
> In the next chapter...meaning the sexual stuff...its happening!


	5. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware...there are a lot of weird gaps between words...idk why they are there...and i couldn't make them disappear so...ya...sorry bout that...

When Micha woke up, he heard the sounds of gun fire and button mashing. He ignored it and tried to fall asleep again. But then his mind started to wander and he became confused.

  
'Wait...i don't have any shooting games!' He thought, as his heart started to race.

He quickly sat up and looked around, only to realize he was still at Peter's house. Peter noticed this from the corner of his eye and looked over at him.

  
"You good bro?" He asked and quickly glanced at the TV screen for a split second, still playing the game, then back to Micha. Micha sighed and rubbed his eyes.

  
"Ya...just forgot where i was for a sec." He replied. Peter smirked at him then turned back towards the screen again.

  
"Heh, ya. I hate it when that happens too." The boy sympathized.

Micha stood up, yawned and stretched. Peter just happend to glance over again at the perfect time to see Micha's shirt being lifted up as he stretched, revealing his cute, smooth belly. As Peter continued to stare, he had been shot and killed by another player in his game. Hearing what had happend from the game, he quickly looked back at his TV to see that he had died. Micha finished stretching and looked at the TV screen too.

  
"Ha, you suck." Micha teased.

  
"Shut up! I was...distracted..." Peter retorted.

  
"Tsk, oh really? By what?" Peter looked at the bed head haired boy for a moment, then back to the TV.

  
"N-nothing..." He submitted. Micha had literally just woken up, so he was too tired to notice the way Peter had looked at him or the way he ended their usual playful banter short.

He walked towards the door and walked out saying; "I'm gunna take a shower."  
Peter's ears perked as he heard this.

  
"O-oh. Ya...go ahead." He stuttered. Micha had entered and closed the door to the bathroom just as Peter said that. Peter heard the water turn on to the shower and his mind instantly thought of Micha being completely naked. As he pictured a naked Micha, in his own house no less, he started to get a boner.

Knowing that there was no use in ignoring it and that he had time since both his parents were at work by now, he pulled down his boxers and grabbed it. With Micha's hot, wet and naked body in mind, he leaned back onto his bed and began to vigorously jerk his already leaky five inch cock. Not even a minute later, he was on the verge of exploding, when a very sneaky yet perverted idea came to mind.

He stopped jerking and sat up. He pondered for a moment whether he should really do it or not. But being extremely horny now, he got up, grabbed one of his socks from the floor and walked out of his room and over to the bathroom door.

He very quietly opened the door to the bathroom and peered inside. Luckily for him, the shower was directly across from the door. That, and the shower was a step-in shower. So it had a fogged door and walls (Somewhat see-through).

Peter could make out a decent silhouette of him. Peter grabbed his throbbing member again and continued to jerk. But he did it slowly this time, Massaging it ever so tenderly as it was so hard it was starting to hurt.

Peter admired Micha's perfectly sculptured body. A couple minutes go by and Peter is almost at his limit. Micha then turns to the side, and Peter is able to make out the silhouette of his ass. It was perfectly round and wasn't too big or too small. It was perfect. Seeing this, Peter started jerking as hard and as fast as he could, ignoring the slight pain.

Peter had just barely managed to put the sock on before he let loose. He let out a not so quiet moan as he unloaded into the sock and squirted intensily while still jerking his cock furiously and never taking his eyes off Micha.

All Micha could hear was the sound of water bouncing off his body and onto the floor and going down the drain. Plus he was quietly humming to himself.

As Peter squeezed every last possible drop of hot jizz out, he let out a deep sigh and closed the door gently. He walked back to his room and sat on his bed, panting heavily. He then removed the sock carefully.

His dick was completely covered in jizz. He stared at it for a moment, then inside the sock. It was almost completely drenched in warm, sticky jizz. Peter knew instantly that this was his biggest load ever.

Still panting, he reached for the box of tissues on his bedside table and cleaned himself. Once done, he tossed the sock in a drawer to hide it and hoped he wouldn't forget it later. After, he put his boxers back on and plopped down onto his bed. He put his hands over his face and let out a shameful sigh.

  
'Why did i do that!? Why did i do that!? Why did i do that!?' He thought to himself. 'I'm such a fucking pervert! He's my best friend! I know i love him. I even confessed and kissed him!...not in that order but still!'

  
As he argued with himself about his actions, he hears the water turn off. He jolts up and panics.

'Crap! He's coming! Act normal!' He had paniced for no reason since it took Micha a couple minutes to even emerge from the bathroom.

Peter had started to play his game again. Then Micha walks in, with nothing but a towel around his waist. Peter notices this and instantly gets  
another boner.

Micha walks towards the bed and sits down next to him. Peter leans forward to pretend that he's extremely focused, when in actuality he was trying to hide his hardend dick. That and he was fighting the urge not to rip that towel off and take him right then and there.

  
"So uh...i didnt bring any fresh clothes with me since i didn't expect to be sleeping over." Micha said meekly.

  
"Oh.Um...you can grab something from my dresser if you want." Peter offered.

  
"Kay, thanks." Micha said as he got up to pick something out. Just then Peter bolted up and shouted.

  
"Wait!!" Micha jumped from the unexpected yelling and looked back at Peter.

  
"W-what?! Holy shit dude!" Micha scolded him.

  
"S-sorry! It's just...i should do it! Y-you're a guest here so...i'll...grab something for you..." Peter explained. Micha gave him a frustrated look, then sat back down on the bed.

  
"Okay...whatever..." Micha said as he crossed his arms across his chest, waiting impatiantly. Peter got up and went through his drawers for clothes for him. He just didn't want Micha to find his jizz-filled sock. So he grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for him and handed them over. Micha snatched them from him, annoyed, and went back to the bathroom to change.

'I'm such an idiot...' Peter thought. When Micha came back out, he was clothed and he put his other clothes on his mattress. He then sat on the bed again.

  
"You're a spaz...you know that?" Micha pouted as he watched him play.

  
"Ya,iknow...sorry." Peter admitted.

  
They both looked at each other. Peter flashes a goofy smile at him, and Micha grins a little, rolls his eyes and looks back to the TV. Peter puts down the controller, not caring that it's an online match, and turns to look at Micha.

  
"Can i kiss you again?" Peter asks bluntly. Micha freezes and blushes a deep red, but doesn't look back at Peter.

  
"Uh...umm...i..." Micha stutters to say something.

  
"Heh, sorry. Too soon?"

  
"Well...i just...don't know Pete..."

  
"Please!? I promise i won't ask again. I just...really love kissing you, y'know?" Peter said shamelessly.

  
'And if it goes smoothly, i won't have to ask again' he thought.

Micha was silent for a moment, then shyly looked over at him.

  
"O-okay...just one more." He complied.

  
"Cool!" Peter said as leaned closer.

  
Micha slightly leaned in too. Peter pressed his lips against the other boys' and closed his eyes. Micha didn't close his but he was looking away from Peter.

As a few moments pass, Peter starts to kiss him harder, his boner throbbing from the sensation of his soft lips. He then brings his hands up and slips them under Micha's shirt.

Micha lets out a little gasp from the surprise contact. Peter then slowly moves his hands up to his nipples. At this point Micha had begun to get a boner himself. Peter gently circles  
his fingers around each nipple.

Peter began to leak again and fought the urge to jump ontop of him. As Peter tries to intensify his assult on Micha's chest, Micha pulls away.

  
"Stop! No more!" He shouts. Peter quickly pulls his hands away.

  
"A-are you okay!? Did i hurt you!?" He asked nervoulsy. Micha shakes his head.

  
"No..."

  
"Then...what's wrong? Did you not like it?"

  
Micha didn't say anything. He just covered his body with his arms and turned away shyly.

  
"I'm sorry if i went too far. I didn't mean to spook you..." Peter says quietly. Micha remained silent.

  
"Are you mad at me?"

  
"No...i'm just...not ready for anything like that..." Micha says very quietly, Peter was just barely able to hear him.

  
"Oh, ya. That makes sense. I got a little too into it there heh..." Peter said. "I'm really sorry Micha."

  
"It's...fine." Is all he says, looking at the ground and still covering himself. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Niether one knowing what to say or do next.

  
"I'm gunna...get some cereal..." Micha says getting up.

  
"Okay, ya. I was gonna go take a shower so...i'll join you in a bit." Peter says heading out the door and to the bathroom. Micha made his way to the kitchen and grabbed what he needed.

Peter closed the door and got in the shower. As soon as he got in, he grabbed his still stiff dick and started stroking again. It hurt even more this time since he had already came not even fifteen minutes ago. He then stops, pours some shampoo in his hands and lathers it all over his cock, lubing it up.

He then started jerking again furiously, thinking of all the possible positions he could and would fuck Micha. How perfect his ass looked. How tight he would be. What he would sound like as he fucked him. Seeing him make such a cute yet lewd expression as he took his cock. Being able to fuck him while suckling on his cute erect nipples. Being able to cum deep inside his sweet tight ass and see it overflowing with his hot jizz.

Peter's legs gave out and he fell to his knees as he squirted his load all over the shower walls. Spurt after spurt he just kept squirting. His balls contracting harshly as he let out moans of absolute pleasure. When he finally finished, he fell back and just layed there under the running water for a few minutes.

He surprising didn't feel as ashamed as he did the first time...probably because he wasn't spying on him this time. When he was ready to move again, he got up, washed the walls off, then washed himself. After, he turned off the shower, got out and dried off. He went back to his room to get into fresh clothes, then went out to the kitchen.

He had grabbed a bowl and spoon, and sat down at the table with Micha. He poured himself some cereal, added milk and started eating. Micha had heard him moaning this time, but didn't say anything. Peter looked up at him, about to say something, when he saw drops of milk around Micha's mouth. His perverted mind instictivley made the comparison to jizz, and he could feel himself getting hard again.

  
'No! Enough! I already did it twice! And my dick hurts like hell now! Look away! Don't think about it!' He tried to tell himself. After they both finished, they went back to the room and played games again. Both being fairly quiet. Peter was trying to think of somethimg to say to break the silence, but couldn't think of anything.

'I should say something! Like...now! But what? I don't wanna make this anymore awkward than it already is...' He thought. 'Arhg...c'mon think! Do something! Say something! C'mon!'


	6. Bad day

Peter, still being at a loss for words, was about to say the first thing that popped into his head, when Micha spoke first.

"So hey, I've been meaning to get this off my chest for a little while. I just didn't know who to talk to about it." Micha said as he continued to watch Peter play. Peter's heart began to race.

'Oh my God... is he... going to confess to me now?!' Peter thought to himself excitedly. "Okay, I'm listening." He said trying to play it cool.

"It's about this guy I met at the jail couple days ago." Micha explained. Peter's heart sank hearing this.

"Oh... okay then." Peter said a little disappointed.

"I mean, I know he's in jail and all, and he was pretty friendly at first, so he didn't seem that bad."

"Wait, you talked to him?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"You know you're not supposed to do that. Just because he's behind bars, doesn't mean you're completely safe." Peter said sternly.

"I know. I hesitated at first, but he kinda drew me in." Peter pouted to himself as he began to feel jealousy towards a man he's never even met before. Let alone someone in jail.

"And then?... "

"And then when I got a little closer, he grabbed me and pulled me close."

"What?!" Peter shouted as he dropped his controller and turned towards Micha. "He grabbed you!? Are you okay!? Did he hurt you!?" Peter asked rather loudly and worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. It didn't really hurt, but he was very strong."

"Why the hell didn't you say anything to Dad?!"

"I don't know... I just... Didn't want to worry anyone...I guess. But... I think it's also cuz of what he said..."

"huh? What did he say?"

"He said that he could tell that I had been abused." Micha said looking Peter in the eyes.

"Well that's ominous." Peter said as his mind started to wander. "Is... is he right?" Peter asked, looking him back in the eyes. Micha looks away from him.

"I...*sigh*... yes..." Micha admits. "But please don't ask, I'm just... not ready to talk about it yet." Peter stared at him for a moment with concern, but then softened his gaze.

"Okay, I'll wait until you're ready."

"Thank you" Micha said looking back at Peter. Peter flashed him a half-hearted smile.

"So...is that the night you thought about your mom and made yourself cry?" Peter asked.

"H-how do you-"

"Dad..." Peter said quickly and Micha understood.

"Figures...but...ya...except that was a lie..."

"So then HE made you cry?" Micha got quiet.

"Micha...i know you don't wanna make anyone worry, but we still do regardless." Peter explained. "We wanna help. And you have to tell dad about this...or i will." He said giving Micha a serious look.

"Okay, fine...just give me a little time."

"Tuesday...if you haven't told him by then, I'm telling him." Micha meekly nodded his head. Peter picks up his controller and hands Micha another.

"Play with me." Peter said smiling and extending the controller towards him. Micha smiles a little too and takes it. They then play games together for hours, forgetting everything else. Before they knew it, Lorenzo had returned home. And shortly after so did Maria.

They all had dinner together and watched another movie. Afterwards, it was time for Micha to go home. Micha grabbed his stuff, then headed out to the cruiser with Lorenzo.

Peter followed them out. Lorenzo had forgotten something and headed back into the house to get it. Micha put his stuff in the car and stood there with Peter.

"Well...see ya tomorrow." Peter said with a little smile. Micha didn't reply at first, then he quickly leaned forward and kissed him. Peter was surprised, but gently wrapped his arms around him and kissed back.

Expecting Lorenzo to be back any second, Micha pulled away. But Peter pulled him back in and hugged him. Micha accepted it and hugged him back.

"Stay safe" Peter whispered. Micha smirked.

"I'll try." Micha replied.

"That's not funny. I'm serious." Peter said putting his hands on his shoulders and looking him dead in the eyes. Micha's smirk grew.

"I know"

Peter hugged him again and Lorenzo came back out and saw them. He smiled as he walked past them to the driver's side. They then broke their embrace.

"Ready?" Lorenzo asks. Micha looks at him, nods and gets in. Lorenzo does too and starts to drive off.

Peter waves and Micha waves back until he's out of sight. Minutes go by and they arrive at Micha's. Before Micha is able to get out, Lorenzo locks the door. Micha looks over at him, confused. Lorenzo reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a strange device with a big button on it. He hands it to Micha.

"This is a panic button. They're fairly new, and we really don't just give these out to anyone. It's kinda like a life alert device, only it sends a signal to our station's front desk and shows us your current location." Lorenzo explained. Micha refused to take it.

"I...i really don-"

"Micha!" Lorenzo said with a raised and serious voice. Micha froze, then reluctantly took it. He stared at it blankly.

"I swear I'm not trying to baby you Micha, we just want to keep you safe. Not just because I promised your parents that I would, but because you're like a second son to me." Lorenzo said gently putting his hand on Micha's shoulder.

Micha briefly looked over at Lorenzo, flashed a small smile, then looked back down at the device. Micha appreciated Lorenzo for giving him this. He even appreciated what Lorenzo had said to him just then. But Micha didn't feel the exact same way. He thought of Lorenzo as more of a goofy Uncle than a father.

Regardless, Micha put the device in his pocket and thanked Lorenzo again. Lorenzo smiled brightly and ruffled his hair. He then unlocked Micha's side door. Micha steps out, closes the door, meekly waves to Lorenzo and walks up to his front door. He enters and closes the door behind him. Lorenzo waved back and then took off.

As Micha tried to swiftly and quietly make it past the living room, to avoid Jack who was sitting in his chair watching TV and drinking... as usual, Jack hollered to him.

"Hey sissy" Jack shouts. Micha stopped in his tracks and waited for the drunk man to speak again, but didn't turn around to face him. Jack stutters as he tries to get the words out, but then pauses and thinks to himself for a moment.

"Ahh fuck it..." Jack says, abandoning his train of thought. "Make yourself scarce." Jack coldly says as he continues to sip on his beer and gaze at the TV.

Micha, feeling a wave of relief, leaves and makes it to his room. He gets undressed, and takes the device out and puts it on his bedside table. He stares at it for a while, not even thinking to himself. Just...staring. after another minute, he gets into bed and just lies there.

He was about to doze off, when peter popped into his head. He remembers how he heard Peter moaning in the shower. And then how Peter kissed him, and how he touched him. Micha's eyes shot open. He didn't want to think about any of that right now.     But...his boner said otherwise.

Micha was stuck between wanting to relieve himself, and wanting to just go to sleep. After arguing with himself, he finally makes up his mind, closes his eyes and starts stroking his dick. Peter kissing him and bringing his hands up to his chest was glued into his mind. Being caught up in the moment, he unconsciously brings his free hand up and starts playing with his nipple. 

As soon as he did, a jolt of pleasure ran down his body. It was so intense that he came just like that. Squirting spoon-fulls of warm jizz onto his chest and belly. Once he had come down from his first orgasm in months, he was panting heavily and was now very tired. He didn't even want to clean himself up. So he didn't. He closed his eyes, and just like that he fell asleep.

When he woke up, he looked over at his alarm clock. It was 8:30. Micha sat up, and felt something strange. He looked down out his boxers and understood what it was. Micha had had a wet dream, resulting in a very messy, jizz filled pair of boxers. Plus he still had dried cum from last night's wood workin'. Micha sat there for a moment trying to recall what he had dreamt about. He couldn't remember, but he did remember he would be late if he didn't hurry.

Micha stood up, took off his messy boxers, grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom. Got in the shower, washed himself, got out and dried off. He then went back to his room, got dressed and grabbed everything he needed. Before he rushed out his bedroom door, the device that Lorenzo gave him caught his eye. Micha hesitated for a moment, thinking to himself. He then grabs it and heads out his door.

He normally wouldn't have taken it, but realizing that Lorenzo may ask him if he has it on him when he sees him at work, and not wanting to let him down, he took it anyway. Micha rushed down the hallway to get to the front door and turns the corner, when he unexpectedly runs in to Jack.

"Watch where you're fuckin' goin'." Jack says as he pushes Micha out of his way. "And don't run in my fuckin' house." Jack yells at him as he walks by.

Micha rubs his shoulder as he hurries to the front door. 'It's not your house, asshole.' Micha thinks to himself as he leaves.

As Micha speed walks to school, he knew he didn't have any spare time to walk through his favourite open field. So he skipped it for today. When he finally makes it to the school, he just makes it to class before the bell rings. He takes his seat and looks over at Peter, who's already smiling at him.

Micha gives him a tiny smile in return. The first half of the day went by slowly, and lunch felt even longer since Peter had soccer practice today. So Micha sat alone at their usual table. And since he never brought a lunch, he had nothing to eat either. Micha just sat there on his phone. The bully who usually picked on him wasn't there either. He was suspended. So Micha had basically no interaction with anyone for the remainder of the day. When school was done, Micha was walking to work when Peter caught up to him.

"Yo!" He hollers to him. Micha turns around to see him but keeps walking.

"Hey..." Micha replies.

"Sorry about not eating with you today." Peter apologizes as he picks up his skateboard.

"It's fine. You have other things to do. I can't expect you to be with me all the time." Micha says, smiling a little.

"I know. But i want to be!" Peter says smiling back. Micha blushes and turns away. Peter smirks to himself. He adored the way Micha shyly turned away to hide his blushy face. So Peter would purposely say such things to make Micha blush. Peter then reached into his bag and pulled out a sandwich, a twinkie and a bottle of NesTea. He then hands them to Micha. Micha glances at them, then turns away again and chuckles.

"Oh my god dude..." Micha says shaking his head.

"Heh, you thought I'd let you leave without giving you your lunch?" Peter smirks again. "C'mon bro, eat up."

Micha takes the food, trying to hide his smile, and starts to eat. They both just walked and talked as they headed for the police station. Micha had saved the twinkie for last, and Peter was anxiously waiting to watch him eat it. When Micha took the first bite, Peter watched in awe. Time was going in slow motion for Peter as he watched Micha shove the pastry in his mouth. As soon as he finished eating it, they had arrived at the station. Micha looked at Peter. He smiled at him.

"Thanks" Micha says. Peter smiles back.

"Y-ya! Anytime, heh." Peter replies. Peter was about to say goodbye, when Micha quickly looks around and then kisses him on the cheek. Peter froze, but a smile slowly grew on his face. Micha shyly looks away and blushes.

"See ya" Micha quickly says as he hurries to the front doors and enters. Peter was holding his cheek, and then realized Micha had said goodbye already. Peter said goodbye back, but Micha was already gone. Feeling goofy now, Peter hopped back on his skateboard and skated off. Peter had already gotten a boner from watching Micha eat the twinkie, which he had snuck into his lunch this morning, just so he could watch Micha eat it. But the quick kiss on his cheek only made it worse and he could feel himself leaking already.

'Damn...i have a frickin' hair trigger.' Peter thinks to himself. 'Oh well...at least i know what I'm doing when i get home.' Peter smirks as he thinks this.

When Micha entered the building, Lorenzo walks up to him smiling.

"Hey kiddo. Ready to get goin'?" Micha nods. Before Micha could walk away, Lorenzo spoke again.

"Oh, by the way. Do you have that button on ya?" Micha pulls the device out from his pocket and shows it to him. "That'a boy." Lorenzo said ruffling his hair and walking off. Micha puts it away and grabs the broom.

'Figures...' Micha thought. Hours go by Micha was a little more than half way through his shift. As he sweeps, he notices a man walk past him. He didn't look at them, he just continued sweeping. That's when Micha felt someone cover his mouth with a rag from behind. Micha gasped. But before the thought of struggling crossed his mind, he had already passed out.

The man gently lays Micha down. The man then gently lifts him into a body bag, zipps it up and slings him over his shoulder. The man then heads for the back exit. The door was locked and could only be opened with an employee key card. The man reaches into his pocket and takes out the item needed. But to his surprise, another employee had just opened it from the outside and walked in. The employee, who was also a janitor, gets startled seeing the other man standing there.

"Oh! Geez. Sorry 'bout that." The janitor says laughing.

"No worries." The man says. The janitor was about to walk off, but then he took a second look at the man.

"Say...you new here?"

"Umm...ya...ya i just started a week ago." The man replies.

"Oh really? Nice. What's your name?"

"Ze-...uh...zack...ary..."

"Nice to meet ya Zackary." The janitor says kindly. "I'm Preston."

"Naturally." The man replies.

"So...what's that bag you're carryin'?"

"O-oh! Just...garbage." he nevously lies.

"Oh. I see..." There was a brief moment of silence between them.

"Well, i gotta get-." Preston stops himself and notices the key card "Zackary" was holding. "I uh...thought your name was Zackary?"

"I-it is."

"Then...why's your pass card say Aaron? Aaron's been missing lately too..."

The man had to think fast. "Oh shit! Look out!" The man shouted and pointed down the hallway. Preston stupidly fell for it and the man managed to wrap his free arm around the guy's neck. Preston struggled to get free, but he was too strong. It only took 20 seconds for the guy to pass out.

The man was strong enough to carry an unconscious 15 year old boy and drag Preston out of the building and over to a black car with 2 other black vans beside it. Once there, Simon stepped out from the passenger side door.

"Sorry, Zeke. I would've taken him out myself but i didn't have my silencer on my gun at the time." Simon said.

"No biggie." Zeke replied with a smile. Zeke gently slid Micha off his shoulder. Simon opened the back door and let Zeke lay him down on the seat. Out of curiosity, Simon unzipped the bag just enough to get a look at the boy.

"Hmm...doesn't look like anything special." Simon said unimpressed.

"Really? I think Anthony was right. He is pretty cute." Zeke replied.

"That's because you're both simple." Simon retorted. Zeke made a playful pouty face.

"Anyway, get ready to go back and get the others." Zeke nodded and walked back to the door. He waited there for Simon's signal. Simon sat back down in the passenger seat and opened his laptop. He pressed a couple buttons, then clicked one last time, then quickly turned towards Zeke and nodded.

Zeke entered the now dark building. Simon had shut down the power to the entire station. 5 minutes later, Zeke runs out with the other cell mates he was told to gather, and Anthony was right behind him. Simon got out and directed the others to the vans while Zeke and Anthony got into the car. Simon gets back in the car and the 3 vehicles take off in separate directions.

Zeke and Anthony were in the back. Anthony had already taken the unconscious Micha out of the bag and was holding him in his lap. Anthony smiled as he lightly stroked Micha's hair away to completely see his face. Anthony's smile grew.

"Try not to let this one escape, will you?" Simon said. Anthony chuckled.

"Believe me...in no time at all...he won't even wanna leave." He said grinning and never taking his gaze off the boy.

"I'll treat him like royalty. My own little prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait...also thank you all so much for the awesome comments! And the story is FAR from the end.


	7. Young tears

The entire police station was in a huge panic over what had just happend. Officers were running back and forth to figure out what was going on. Lorenzo came bursting out of his office and looked around.

"What the hell just happend?!" He shouted while rushing towards the main desk. The officer stationed there struggled to give him a clear answer.

"I-i-i don't know s-sir! E-everything went dark!"

"Yes i know that much! But why?!" Before the officer could speak, another came running up to them.

"Chief! We have several missing inmates!" The officer said, a little out of breath.

"What?!"

"Nine in total!" The officer added.

"Show me!" Lorenzo said while rushing towards the cells.

Once they got there, Lorenzo looked around. Some cells did still have inmates in them, but as he scanned each one he was horrified to see an empty cell that should of had someone in it. He continued scanning and counted the rest of the empty cells in his head. Nine in all, just as he was told.

"Where the hell did they go?!" He said to himself while trying to think. He had several other officers with him, and he gave them all an order.

"You two, Check every hallway, room and closet. You, Check the surveillance footage. And you, gather a couple more officers and question the other inmates." He said pointing to each one. They all left immediately after they were told what to do and Lorenzo headed back to the front desk. Before he got there, he froze. He then bolted down the hallway, shouting and in a panic.

"MICHA!!!" His voice booming and echoing off the walls. He ran down every hallway and double checked every cell. Along the way he asked any and all nearby officers if they had seen Micha. They all said no and Lorenzo told them to look for him. After running around for about 15 minutes shouting his name, he decided to run back to the surveillance room. When he got there, he asked the officer there if she had found anything. The officer looked at him in confusion.

"Sir...we don't have any surveillance of the past few days!" The officer explained.

"What?! How?!" Lorenzo screamed. He told her to move aside so he could check himself, and sure enough, the last recording was of last friday. Lorenzo paced back and forth trying to think.

"Lemme see the report for that night." He said. The officer scrambled around looking for the right report. When she found it, she handed it to him. As he read it he became even more suspicious.

"It says that Anthony had a visitor that night around nine twenty. He's one of the missing inmates..." Lorenzo said.

"The footage stopped recording five minutes before his visitor arrived." Lorenzo then remembered something.

"I remember Micha was found crying to himself around nine as well..." Lorenzo looked over at the officer.

"Get me everything you can find about Anthony!" He ordered and walked out and back to his office. He sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

"Delilah...i'm so sorry...i couldn't protect him..." He whisperd to himself with sorrow. "I promise...i WILL find him!...i WILL find Micha! I WON'T fail you again!" He said louder. A couple moments later, several officers came in.

"Sir. We've looked all over many times. We coundn't find the inmates or Micha..." One of them said. The officer who Lorenzo told to find information about Anthony spoke after.

"And there's nothing about Anthony either sir." She said. Lorenzo shot his head up.

"What?! How do we not have any infomation on him?! That doesn't make any sense!" Lorenzo shouted in frustration. Another officer came in.

"Sir! We have several inmates who claim they saw what happend!" The officer said. Lorenzo got up.

"Bring them to the witness room! I'll meet you there." He said as they all left the room.

 

 

 

The 3 vehicles finally met up at a big gate. The gate then opened and they drove in. The gate then closed behind them. They pulled up to a big mansion. The vans drove around back while the car parked in the front.

Simon and Zeke got out and Simon opened the door for Anthony. He got out and carried Micha in front of him, his head resting on Anthony's shoulder and his arms around his neck. They walked up many steps and up to the door. The doors then open and a butler lets them in. Anthony heads right for more stairs leading up to his bedroom.

"Are you coming back down to help inform the newbies?" Simon asks.

"Nah. I wanna be there when he wakes up. I'll let you two handle that." Anthony replies as he ascends the stairs.

"Hmph. Figures..." Simon pouts to himself. Zeke and Simon then walk towards the back. Once Anthony reaches his room, he gently kicks the open and walks over to his king sized bed and gently lays the sleeping boy down. He pulls the covers over him and sits at the side of the bed, watching him sleep.

Anthony brushed his hair aside again, and then brought his hand down and gently took hold of Micha's, seeing how big his hands were compared to the young boys'. He then gets up and gets undressed, taking off his prisoner uniform. When he took it off, he walked into his private bathroom and got in the shower. After he washed himself, he got out and walked back into the room and opened his closet.

Anthony was well built. He was musular, had well defined abs, a decent amount of chest hair and had many scars over his chest, back and arms. He dressed himself in black jeans and a dark blue dress shirt. Once done, he walked back into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. He put some gel in his hair and slicked it back, shaved and sprayed himself with cologne.

After he finished freshening up, he sat back down on the bed. He sat there for about another hour, looking at his phone, when Micha began to wake up. Anthony heard him moan and looked up from his phone at him. Micha sat up, yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and became confused. None of this looked familiar to him. His eyes finally came across Anthony and he began to panic. Anthony just stared at him with a friendly smile.

"Goodmornin'." He said quietly.

"Or i guess technically it's evening but..." He continued, shrugging his shoulders. Micha didn't respond. He just backed away from him, never looking away.

'What the hell?! Why is he here?! And where is here?! How did i get here?! Where's Lorenzo?! Wasn't he in jail?!' A thousand thoughts were flying through Micha's mind as he got more anxious by the second, his heart racing wildly.

"I know this is a lot to take in all at once. Waking up in an unfamiliar place, only to see me sitting next to you." Anthony explained. "But i promise...i'm not going to hurt you."

"Th-th-then what d-do you w-want? Wh-why am i h-here?" Micha asked nervously.

"To take care of you."

"H-how...and why?"

"I said before that i could tell you've been abused. I have too..." Micha wasn't that surprised to here that. But he also just didn't care.

"S-so what if i have? You still don't kn-know anything about m-me." Micha said. Anthony just sat there for a moment, taking in what he said.

"You're right...i don't. But i want to." He said scooting closer to him. Micha tried to move farther away, but he couldn't since he was already against the headboard.

'I need to run for it! But where? And when?'. Anthony moved closer again. Micha brought his foot up and kept it in the air as a warning. Anthony studied Micha's face. He had a serious expression, but he could tell he was also afraid. Anthony backed off and stood up.

"I won't get any closer. But please...come walk with me. Just for a couple minutes." He suggested.

Micha looked at him, not sure if he should trust him. But he realized that he might be able to find a way out and run for it. So he slowly stood up and walked over to him but kept his distance.

'I just need to keep my guard up and look for the closest exit...but i still feel tired...will i really be able to outrun him?'

"Touch me, and i'll drop kick you're frickin' nuts" Micha threatened, trying to sound intimidating while also trying to hide his fear. 

"Touché" Anthony smiled and led him out of the room and down the stairs. They then walked down a large and long hallway. Micha was amazed by how big the place was and how fancy and neat it looked. Anthony was watching him with a side glance and smirking to himself as Micha looked around in awe. Micha was so drawn to the magnificance of the house that he forgot to look for an exit.

They passed many different rooms and walked through many hallways, all of which looked extremely fancy and expensive.

'Is this his place?! He...he's rich?! Then why was he...?'. They finally came up to the living room. It was huge with many large TVs, fancy and comfy looking furniture, pricless looking portraits on all the walls and even a mini bar. Loud music was playing. There were many other guys and women in there drinking and smoking too. One guy noticed Anthony and hollered to him.

"Ayy!! Anthony!!" He shouted, waving his hands in the air. Everyone else looked over too and cheered. Anthony grinned and waved back. Micha hid behind him. Anthony looked back at him and extended his hand. Micha backed up and shook his head.

"It's okay bud, they're all really nice. And so am i." He said softly.

Micha still wanted nothing to do with this. Anthony quickly grabbed his hand before he could back away any more and led him inside. Micha quietly but desperatly begged him not drag him in there, but Anthony kept going. They eventually made it to the couch and Anthony sat down and gently pulled Micha's hand down to make him sit too.

Micha yanked his hand free and sat there all closed up looking at the floor. Anthony started talking to all of them and they all started laughing together. After a few minutes, one of the guys asked who the boy was. Micha heard him ask and his heart began to race even harder.

"This is Micha. I met him from the station while i was out on business." Anthony explained, wrapping his arm around Micha's shoulders.

Everyone looked at Micha. Micha never looked up from the floor, but he could feel their stares. He then felt the sudden urge to cry. He was confused and terrified. He just wanted to go home. He wiggled his shoulders to shake off Anthony's arm. Anthony took the hint and pulled his arm back.

"Sup lil man." One of the guys said. Micha meekly looked up. He didn't know who had said it, so he just tried to flash a small smile, not making eye contact with anyone.

"D'aww. He's sooo cute." One of the ladies said.

"He's adorable! Omygod! Look'it those eyes!" Another one of the ladies chimed in.

Micha didn't understand why, but his uneasyness began to very slowly disappear. He still didn't wanna be there though. Another guy brought a plate of pizza over to him. Micha meekly looked up at him.

"Here bud." The man said. Micha hesitated to take it. "It's alright. It's not poisoned or nothin'." The man chuckled. Micha took it and the man smiled and walked away.

"What do we say?" Anthony whispered.

"Th-thanks..." Micha said, then looked up at Anthony with a dirty look, realizing that he fell for that.

"Heh, no prob bud." The man replied with another smile. Micha looked down at the pizza. He WAS pretty hungry.

'Well...if he they wanted to poison me or even kill me...they'd have done it sooner' He thought. So he thought 'screw it' and took a bite. Micha enjoyed it and kept eating. Anthony leaned forward to grab a pop from the table in front of them and handed it to Micha. Micha stared at it, then looked at Anthony. Anthony smiled. Micha shot him another glare, but took it anyways.

After a while, Micha actually opened up a little more to the others and they talked for a while. An hour goes by and Anthony sees Micha yawn. Anthony stands up and grabs Micha's hand. Micha was too tired to put up a struggle and he followed Anthony. Anthony led him back upstairs to his room. Anthony sat him down on the bed and sat down next to him.

"So? That wasn't so bad right?" He said smirking. Micha rubbed his eyes.

"Tsk...whatever. This doesn't make us friends or anything. You still kidnapped me." He said, crossing his arms and looking away from him. Anthony chuckled.

"Fair enough. But i took you away from whoever was abusing you. You don't deserve that. And they don't deserve to have you in their pathetic lives." Anthony said quietly. Micha glanced over at him.

"You don't know that! Maybe i do deserve it! Maybe i'm a terrible person and that's why they hurt me! To punish me!" Micha said loudly and annoyed.

Anthony admired his modesty, but knew better. "We both know that's not true." He replied calmly.

"How would you know?!" Micha continued as his voice kept rising.

"Because you wouldn't have said any of that if it were true. A true scumbag wouldn't admit that they're a bad person. They believe that everyone else is the problem. They blame anyone and everyone and hate anyone and everyone." Anthony explained, still being completely calm.

Micha went silent. His expierience with Jack allowed him to know that he was telling the truth. Anthony then grabbed him gently and pulled him into his chest. Micha was caught by surprise and tried to struggle free.

"H-hey! Lemme go!" He shouted as he struggled. Anthony just started patting his head and rubbing his back. Micha ceased his struggling and froze. He was confused.

"Wh-...what are you doing?" He asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Hugging you. I don't know exactly what you've been through, but i want to help you forget about all of it, and to help you relax." Anthony whispered.

Micha wanted to get away from him, but he felt something else. Something that was pushing his instinct to escape down. He felt an overwhelming sense to cry again. He tried to fight it, but it was useless. The dam within him crumbled, and he broke down, crying into Anthony's chest. There was nothing going through his mind. Not a single thought. He was just crying. And surprisingly, it felt somewhat good.

Anthony continued to embrace him and didn't say another word, letting him let it all out. After about twenty minutes of crying, Micha passed out. If it weren't for him crying, he would've stayed up all night to prevent Anthony from trying anything. Anthony realized he had fallen asleep and tucked him into his bed again. He pulled the covers up and stroked his cheek.

'This went better than i expected.' He thought. 'The kids' not stupid...not in the least. He's quite clever. Kinda reminds me of Simon...but if that's the case...then he could get worse...i'm hoping i won't have to use it...'

Anthony gets up and heads back down stairs and into the living room. He sits back down on the couch.

"So?..." One of the guys said.

"He's definitely a keeper..." Anthony replied. "But he might put up more of a fight later when he's not so tired."

"Why don't you just use th-"

"I don't wanna have to use that!" Anthony scolds. Everyone remained quiet.

"Besides...it wouldn't be...genuine...y'know?" The guy nods his head.

"Well, worry 'bout dat later homie. Let's drink now that yur back!" Anthony grinned. 

"Heh, aight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not adding any smut... Just need to build it up...u know how it is lol


	8. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony makes his move. Micha tries to resist. Only one prevails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the super long wait! Life is just...so unpredictable. And school sucks ass...lol. But i should be able to continue bi-weekly now.

* * *

Slowly waking up, Micha opened his eyes. The bed he was laying on was so comfortable and warm. A nice cool breeze brushed the back of his head from an open window. He could hear birds chirping and the gentle rustling of leaves. An enticing yet familiar aroma lingered in the air. As he sat up, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at the bed to see a display of delectable looking food. Pancakes drizzled with a glossy layer of syrup, mini sausages, bacon, eggs and toast sat on a fancy looking tray with a mug of steamy hot chocolate on the side. 

Micha was eager to indulge himself to the exquisite looking meal before him, but he forced himself to take his gaze off of it and identify his unfamiliar surroundings. He looked around, feeling that this place did seem a little familiar after all. As he slowly turned his head scanning the room, his eyes met Anthony's, who was sitting in a chair just at the corner of the bed next to the window. Micha froze. He stared at him for a moment, then back at the food, then back to him again. A wave of uncertainty swept over him. Anthony expected as much. 

"Don't hold back. It's all for you." He said with a smile. Micha looked back down at the food again. He wanted to eat it so badly. But his stubbornness proved dominant. Anthony tried to encourage him by reassuring him. 

"I promise it's not poisoned or drugged." He chuckled.

Micha's stomach growled as he gazed at the food. He meekly reached out and grabbed a strip of bacon. He took a small bite and slowly chewed it, using his tongue to search for any foreign substance. If Anthony _did_ drug it, he did a damn good job of hiding it because all he could taste was bacon. It was the best bacon he had ever eaten, chewy yet a fine crunch to it. He shoved the rest of it in his mouth then dug into the rest of the food greedily. Anthony just sat there watching the boy eat with a grin. After a few large Fork-fulls of food, Micha stopped eating. He looks over at Anthony.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" Anthony replied.

"You know what." Micha shot back.

"I don't know what you mean." Anthony said, still grinning

"THIS! All of this. The food. The bed. Everything!" Micha exclaimed. Micha accidentally dropped a piece of bacon he still had in his hand onto his lap. He looked down and grabbed it but realized he wasn't in his own clothes. He was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt and red plaid pajama pants. "You even changed me?!" Micha said glaring back at Anthony, but also blushing a little. "I don't get it...why...? You're treating me like...like..."

"Like royalty? Like a guest? Or perhaps someone I plan on abusing later?" Anthony said, sitting up in his chair. Micha went silent.

"I can assure you it's definitely not the latter. A guest? Perhaps...but it's a bit more than that. Royalty? Treating you the way you deserve to be treated after everything you've been through? Of course. What's so wrong with that?"

Micha tried to think of something to counter his reasoning with,  but realized it was pointless. Anthony would only counter back. And it's not that Micha didn't appreciate his hospitality, he just thought all of this seemed too good to be true. Minus the being abducted by a prison escapee part. Anthony got up and sat at the end of the bed.

"I was abused when I was younger too." He admitted. Micha glanced up at him.

"My father used to beat my mother. There wasn't a day that went by he didn't beat her, even for the pettiest of reasons. She could have ran away or even taken her own life to escape the hell she was trapped in, but she stayed. Not for him...but for us; my two younger brothers and I. She was our everything and we were hers. Whenever we got up to mischief or even just made a simple mistake, she would always take the blame. She never let him lay a finger on us, and I wish I could have done the same for her. Then one day she got very sick. Typical...we took care of her as best we could. She simply told us not to abandon each other and how much she loved us." Anthony paused for a moment. Micha knew where this was going and he already had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"And then she died, leaving us with that monster of a man. He even blamed us for her passing, saying we didn't do enough for her. To think he actually had the nerve to say that. And so after that I became his new punching bag. I took the blame and his beatings for my brothers. But one day, when I came back from my job as a part-time Farm Boy, I found my brothers beaten and bloodied. I had finally had enough. So I grabbed a knife from the kitchen, went to his office and slashed away. I kept slashing and stabbing even after he was already long dead. And then the three of us ran away." Anthony remained silent for a while. Micha couldn't muster up any courage to say anything. Not even a simple 'Sorry'. Anthony then got up, walked around the bed and sat right beside Micha. 

"My mother once told me...when i find someone who understands me...and who i truly love...to treat them the best i can." He said softly. Anthony brought his hand up and caressed Micha's cheek, wiping away a tear. Micha's heart started racing as Anthony gazed into his eyes. 

"I'd seen you walking the halls of the police station for weeks...just quietly observing you. Rumors spread around a jail like wildfire. So i eventually heard about you're home life and what you've been through. So when i finally decided to talk to you, i wanted to see the truth in your eyes. And once i did...i made my decision. I wanted to take you with me. To give you a better life...with me..."

Micha didn't know what to say or do. He just sat there, letting him stroke his cheek. It felt good, to be given this kind of attention. But he was conflicted by his own emotions that he couldn't respond in any way. 

Anthony leaned closer and closer. Micha was too confused to move. Anthony then gently pressed his lips against his. A moment later Anthony moved away to see his face again, staring into his eyes. Micha, finally able to clear his head, was able to process what was happening. 

 "I'm...I'm sorry..." Micha whispered. "I understand your loss. But...i don't...feel the same way..." he said looking away from him. Anthony didn't say anything. They both sat in silence for what felt like hours. Though only moments. 

Anthony stood up and turned away. "I'm sorry." Was all he said. He then walked to the door and left the room. He was too disappointed and upset to notice Simon standing just outside the door to the side. Simon had been listening in on them and had heard and understood everything. He then entered the room and walked up to Micha. Micha noticed him and quickly wiped his eyes. Simon just stared down at him. Micha felt his cold stare and tried to avoid his gaze. 

"I-i...i didn't mea-"

"He never tells anyone that story. Not even his closest friends." Simon said interupting him. Micha quickly shut his mouth and glanced up at him nervously. Simon continued to glare at him. "To think we went through the trouble of bringing you here to give you a better life, and you're this ungrateful." He said harshly. Micha lowered his head. 

"Although..." Simon started. "It's not like i didn't expect this." He said reaching into his pocket. Micha saw him reaching and his heart started pounding as hard as it ever had. Thinking it was a gun, he squeezed his eyes shut and started sobbing. 

 "Here." Simon said, extending his hand out. Micha opened one of his eyes to see him holding a vile of light blue liquid. He then opened his other eye and tried to examine the object he was offering him. 

"Drink it." Simon comanded. 

"Wh-what is it?" Micha meekly asked. 

"Doesn't matter. Drink it. Now." Simon pushed.  

Thinking it could be poison, Micha refused to take it, shaking his head. Simon frowned at him and reached for his other pocket. He was reaching for his gun, but he didn't have it on him. This frustrated him even more. He sighed in frustration and took the cap off the vile. He then emptied it into his own mouth. Micha was hit by a wave of confusion and fear. Then Simon cupped Micha's cheeks and pressed his mouth against his forcefully, pushing the liquid into his mouth. Once it was all in his mouth, he pulled his head away and quickly covered Micha's mouth and pinched his nose. 

"Swallow it. Or suffocate." He said ominously. As Micha struggled to remove his hands from his face, he was loosing air fast and his reflexes kicked in, automatically swallowing it. Simon saw his throat bulge, signaling that he swallowed it and let go of him. Micha gasped, as he caught his breath and coughed, holding his neck. 

Before Micha could think clearly again, Simon covered his eyes. He then reached into his pocket again and pulled out a syringe. 

"Keep your eyes closed...or it won't work properly." He said as he readied the needle. Micha was still struggling to get him off of him, then he felt a sudden sharp pain in his neck. Simon then pulled it out but kept covering his eyes. Micha struggled some more until he began to feel light-headed. He then passed out. Simon took his hand back and exited the room. He headed for the bathroom and rinsed his mouth thoroughly, then wiping his tongue with a towel. 

' That should be enough for three days...give or take a few hours...' Simon thought to himself as he went back down stairs. He walked the long hallway down to the kitchen where he found Anthony sitting there with a bottle of whiskey and his head in his hands. He stood next to him. 

"What's wrong?" Simon asked. Anthony just shook his head.

"He didn't accept my confession. I was so sure he'd be the one. What am i doing WRONG!?" Anthony said, slamming his fist on the counter. 

"Just give him time...he'll come around." Simon said and walked off.

After a couple more gulps of whiskey, he got up and went back upstairs. He entered the room to see the boy sleeping again. He walked over to the window, lit a cigarette, and just stared blankly into the distance. It was a perfect view of a wide open field flourishing with wildlife. When he finished smoking, he walked over to the bed and took the tray of food off and set it aside. He sat next to the sleeping boy and just stared at him. 

'Maybe you aren't the one...' he thought. He continued to watch the boy sleep, thinking to himself. He then looks away and puts his head in his hands. Contemplating what he should do now. Half an hour passes and Micha starts to wake up. He looks around and sees Anthony sitting there. His mind was hazy, but he stared at Anthony for a couple moments, then he sits up. 

"Anthony?" Micha softly says with a tired voice. Anthony lifts his head and looks over to him. He wanted to smile, but he couldn't. 

"I'm sorry..." he says. "I shouldn't have forced this on you. I understand if you wanna leave." He says, not looking him in the eyes. Micha sits up some more til he's on his knees and moves closer to him. He then puts his hand on his shoulder. Anthony looks at him again with confusion. Micha then brings his hand up to Anthony's  cheek and turns his head towards himself. Then, he leans in and presses his lips against his. Anthony is shocked at his sudden change in choice. Micha then gently breaks away from the kiss and stares into the man's eyes. 

"Micha..." is all Anthony can say. Micha just continues to gaze into his eyes. "Why?..." Anthony asks. 

"Why not?" Micha replies. And with that they both locked lips again. Anthony began to crawl onto the bed. He then wrapped his arm around the boy and he gently pushed him back down onto the bed. Micha wrapped his arms around his neck. They slowly began to mingle their tongues together. Once Micha was on his back, Anthony broke the kiss.

He sat up a little and ripped the shirt off the beautiful boy's body, Tearing the shirt completely off, exposing his smooth, silky chest and belly. He smiled at the sight. The boy was gorgeous. He then leaned back down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then he moved down to his neck and started kissing again. Micha let out tiny yet adorable moans as Anthony worked his way down to his chest, and then his belly. Just hearing him moan like that made Anthony even harder. Micha himself was hard too from the gentle kisses he was receiving. 

Anthony continued to work his way down even further, gently grabbing the waist of his pants and slowly pulling them down. When he finally slid them all the way off, he chucked them away and gazed at the boy's beauty. Micha turned beet red and closed his legs, embarrassed. 

"St-stop staring like that..." he said shyly. Anthony's grin grew at the sight of him. His timidness and his sexy naked body almost drove him crazy. He wanted to to fuck the boy silly. But he knew had had to hold back since it was his first time. Anthony gently ran his hands along his legs, then softly spread them. Micha's cock was twitching desperately.

He leaned down and admired the boy's perfect uncut 5 inch cock. He gently peeled back his foreskin, exposing its cute pink head. He then kissed it, causing Micha to gasp. It was very sensitive. Anthony then swirled his tongue around the head gently, getting it all wet. Micha gripped the sheets as he jolted with pleasure. Anthony takes the whole thing into his mouth and goes to town. Micha's moans got louder as he held on to the man's head as head bobs his head vigorously.

Slurping sounds echoed off the walls as Anthony pleasured his boy. Minutes later Micha starts thrusting his hips in rythem to Anthony's bobbing. His balls started to to tighten and Anthony brought his hand up and gently tickled the bottom of them. Another minute and Micha lets out one last loud moan as he reached his most intense orgasm as he squirted into his mouth. Squirt after squirt he kept cumming as Anthony swallowed and kept bobbing. When his cock finally stops pulsing, Micha ceased his thrusting and layed there totally drained. Anthony lifted his head and let his cock slip out of his mouth as he happily swallowed the last of his jizz, licking his mouth clean. He moved back up to him. 

"How was that?" He asked as he stroked the boy's hair out of his eyes. Micha opened his eyes and grined at him. 

"Awesome..." he said still catching his breath. Anthony grinned back. 

"You wanna stop? Or move on to the next part?" He asked, hoping he wanted to continue too. Micha's grin grew. 

"I'm ready" he said blushing. Anthony's grin also grew as he kissed him on the lips again. Anthony then went back down and lifted his legs. He found his target and gave it a good long, wet lick. It was soft and tender. Anthony continued licking as Micha started moaning again. He then pushed his tongue inside and wiggled it around. Micha felt really weird, but he also really enjoyed it, if his now hard again little friend didn't make it obvious. 

Anthony got up and grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside table drawer. How convenient. He then came back and applied some to his finger. He slathered it all over his little hole. Then he slowly inserted it inside, letting it slickly slide in. Micha winced at the sensation of his ass being penetrated. Once it was all the way in, he slowly slid it in and out. Micha took heavy breaths as he tried to relax. After a little more fingering, Anthony added another finger. Micha didn't even flinch. 

"You okay babe?" Anthony asked, stilling sliding his fingers. 

Micha blushed at being called babe. "Uh-huh..." was all he said. He had his eyes closed, enjoying being fingered fucked. 

Anthony started to move his fingers in a scissor like motion and twisted his hand, being sure to carefully stretch it so he could fit his leaky throbbing cock inside without too much trouble. Micha was beginning to leak quite a bit too. He then took his fingers out and positioned himself accordingly. He was almost face to face with Micha. He looked down at him and smiled.

"Ready, baby? It'll hurt a bit at first." He asked softly. Micha took a deep breath, then returned the gaze. He flashed a shy yet nervous smile. 

"I think so..."

With that, Anthony pushed himself inside. Anthony was 8 1/2 inches long, 5 inches wide and circumcised. Micha was in for a 'big' surprise. As soon as he popped the head in, Micha shouted in pain.

"AAAAHHAAAAAaaaahh!!" Micha squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails into Anthony's back. Anthony slowly kept pushing. 

"W-WAAAIT!! S-ST-STOOP!! IT HUURRTS!! I-IT B-B-BUUURNNS!!" He pleaded. Tears came pouring down like a leaky faucet. Anthony stroked his head and tried to calm him down. 

"I know babe...but if i stop now...I'll never get it in...deep breaths baby..." he whispered into the crying boy's ear. "One more big push and it'll be all in. Just relax..."

Micha took another deep breath and braced himself. Anthony then quickly and roughly shoved the last half of his shaft all the way in. Micha screamed in agony and unconsciously bit down on Anthony's shoulder. He didn't even flinch. By this point Micha had drew blood from his bite and nails marks, but Anthony didn't care in the slightest. After Micha had calmed down a bit, Anthony kissed his cheek. 

"Good boy..." he whispered as he began to kiss his neck. Micha quietly whimpered as Anthony began to very slowly and gently thrust. Anthony was hard as steel and could already feel himself leaking uncontrollably. He was well past Micha's prostate as well, meaning Micha was feeling a mixture of both pure pain and pleasure.

As Anthony increased his speed of thrusting into his boy, he kept hitting his G spot, making Micha moan out in painful pleasure. A while of thrusting later, Anthony was able to thrust fast enough that the sound of his balls slapping against Micha's tight little ass bounced of the walls. As he thrusted, they were both almost at their limit. Anthony kissed Micha's neck with more force as Micha could do nothing but take the assult he was being given up his ass. 

"Mi...cha...Mi...cha...MI...CHA..." Anthony muttered his name between each thrust. He couldn't hold it any longer and he shot powerful hot bursts of cum into his sweet tight ass, whilst still thrusting vigorously. Micha could feel the force of his jizz being blasted inside of him. It almost hurt. But it was too much for him and he also came again. His smaller cock being rubbed between his belly and Anthony's. His cum splashed onto both their chests as Anthony's started overflowing and heavily leaking out onto the bed. They stayed like that for almost half an hour, just catching their breath. 

Anthony then slowly pulled out and his cock slipped out with a plop. He grabbed it and gave it a good squeeze. His cock pulsed a couple more times, spitting out a few more shots of warm cum onto Micha. He didn't expect that and he chuckled. Micha did too. Anthony laid back down beside him and stroked his cheek. They both just stared into each other's eyes, smiling. Niether of them cared about the mess, or the cum still dripping out of Micha's bum. The lights were already off and Micha cuddled into Anthony's chest. Anthony embraced him. Niether of them said a word. They didn't have to. They were too tired anyway. They both fell asleep in each other's arms and slept well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will focus on Peter, Lorenzo, Jack and a new important character.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot. Could go farther but...i'll wait to see your recommended criticism.
> 
> (Any relations to other works are purely coincidence)


End file.
